


Nothing's gonna hurt you baby

by Nuriajonas



Category: harrystyles - Fandom, louistomlinson - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuriajonas/pseuds/Nuriajonas
Summary: Louis es un omega, padre soltero, de clase baja, que vive en un suburbio de Londres y tiene dos trabajos para poner un plato de comida en la mesa. Harry es un alfa, empresario y con millones de euros en su cuenta bancaria.Debido a un encuentro sexual en el baño de una cutre discoteca, Louis quedará embarazado.





	1. Chapter 1

El lugar está lleno, la música tecno resuena por todo el lugar iluminado con luces led y la gente salta y baila emocionada. Los ojos de Louis tardan en acostumbrarse al ambiente, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber dejado sus gafas en casa. Echa una mirada rápida a su teléfono, descubriendo que la última conexión de Zayn ha sido demasiado lejana como para que le conteste si él envía un mensaje.

"Joder." Murmura el omega, dejando de nuevo el dispositivo en su bolsillo trasero.

Se adentra en el lugar, bastante consciente de que tiene que andar un poco más para poder encontrarlos. Finalmente, ve una cabellera castaña demasiado conocida para él y los encuentra en un pequeño reservado, junto a la pista. Todos lo miran cuando llega- no es el tipo de persona que se presente a este tipo de reuniones.

"¡Loui!" Liam lo saluda emocionado, su sonrisa gigante y sus ojos rojos producto del alcohol. Lo envuelve en un abrazo suave y delicado, haciendo que su nariz se llene de perfume "Creíamos que no vendrías."

"Tuve que dejar a Noel con Lottie." Le comenta con una mueca en su rostro. Su hijo es, seguramente, la última persona a la que el desea perder de vista. Pero el estrés lo está consumiendo -Louis está perdiendo más pelo del que confesará- y se merece un descanso. "Ha cogido algo de frío, hoy."

"No deberías de haber venido, amor." Le regaña Zayn antes de arrancar a Liam de sus brazos para tirarse contra él. Zayn huele a omega y Louis cierra sus ojos al contacto. "Podrías haberme enviado un mensaje y lo hubiésemos llevado al hospital." El moreno está apenado cuando se despega de él.

Louis niega con la cabeza porque Zayn es el mejor padrino que su hijo podría tener. Lo apoyó durante todo su embarazo y aguantó cada una de sus contracciones y caprichos. Zayn se merece el mundo.

"No te preocupes, tenía décimas. Sabes que esta época lo pone muy susceptible." Lo calma, su mano postrándose en la espalda de Zayn mientras van hacia los sofás. Luego, se retira con una sonrisa tranquila y saluda a sus demás compañeros de trabajo.

Zayn ni siquiera trabaja con él, pero es un buen amigo de Liam y Louis- así que en realidad no importa.

"Bueno, en ese caso, ¿qué quieres tomar?" El moreno estrecha su sonrisa hacia él. "¿Lo de siempre? Invito yo."

Liam ríe complacido y deja un suave beso en la mejilla del omega. "Ve a por las bebidas, yo me quedo con Lou."

Zayn asiente con su cabeza antes de desaparecer entre el tumulto de gente. El castaño rápidamente se gira hacia él y le pasa una mano por el hombro, empujándolo a los sofás. Louis se sienta entre Liam y Calum y conservan amablemente hasta que Zayn llega con la bebida. Luego de esa, vienen otras dos y dos chupitos de tequila, a petición de Liam- Louis ni siquiera tiene opción de negarse.

Un poco más tarde, está bailando en la pista de baile, realmente borracho y desinhibido. Se deja llevar, haciendo movimiento divertidos con Liam y poco después se une Zayn y sigue a Liam, por lo que Louis se aleja un poco. Cierra sus ojos cuando siente el flequillo pegarse en su frente por el sudor. Cuando los abre de nuevo, a los lejos hay un hombre observándolo fijamente. No para de bailar, con su cabeza realmente ida y bajo la atenta mirada del hombre. Tiene los rizos recogidos en un moño alto y una camisa de lunares que se pega a sus brazos llenos de tatuajes.

En algún punto, otra canción comienza y el hombre ya no está. Pero no le importa, sigue en la pista hasta que la vejiga le está molestando.

Se lo grita a sus amigos que siguen ensimismados en ellos mismo y comienza a andar entre el tumulto de gente. Más tarde encuentra la señal que indica la entrada a los baños. Ni siquiera se sorprende cuando ve una escalera para bajar y unas paredes garabateadas con nombres, cita y dibujos de pollas.

El cuarto de baño -si se puede llamar así, porque solamente es una pequeño cubículo, con una puerta destartalada, un retrete sin tapa y una luz roja ambientando las ideas de Louis de contraer una ETS- está vacío cuando entra, cerrando como puede la puerta. Se desahoga con la música de una rumba latina sonando de fondo y luego hace un intento de lavar sus manos, sin parar de reírse ante la imagen de él frente al espejo con las pupilas dilatadas. Envía un mensaje a Lottie al que le faltan muchas vocales y suspira cuando entiende, después de leer cinco veces, que Noel ya está dormido y la fiebre le ha bajado.

Cuando abre la puerta, frente a él está el hombre que lo ha estado mirando bailar. Más cerca ahora, Louis puede apreciar unos ojos verdes bajo la luz roja y un olor a alfa que casi lo está envolviendo. Los rizos salen descolocadamente del moño y la barbilla parece haber sido esculpida. El hombre -más alto que él- se queda mirándolo fijamente por unos segundos y se arroja literalmente a sus labios.

El alcohol bombea sus venas y se ve a sí mismo siguiéndole el beso al desconocido, que sabe a alcohol y tabaco. Sus piernas tambalean cuando el alfa lo agarra de los muslos y casi se cae, pero este consigue recogerlo antes de eso y lo aferra al lavamanos. El baño está comenzando a llenarse del olor de ambos y Louis está intentando que el alcohol lo deje pensar correctamente. 

El desconocido introduce su lengua y Louis le da paso amigablemente, tirando de sus manos hacia el cuello de este. Se besan por unos instantes, hasta que el rizado se despega y clava sus ojos verdes en él.

"Harry Styles." Pronuncia lentamente, con su voz ronca inundando el cubículo con Shakira de fondo.

Louis lo mira por unos segundos.

"Louis." Se presenta.

"Perfecto." Murmura el hombre, tirando de la camisa de Louis hacia arriba. "Ya nos conocemos."

Una risa borracha se escapa de sus labios y el tal Harry Styles no tarda en callarlo, haciendo que sus pensamientos sobre estar follando con alguien en un baño se disipen. Louis saca la camisa del rizado rápidamente y sus ojos se quedan fijos en la mariposa de su pecho, antes de pasar sus manos por ella. Harry gime bajito cuando tira de la cadera del mayor hacia la de él y luego le da la vuelta, apoyándolo en el lavamanos.

"Los pantalones." Consigue decir el omega desde su posición, mirando a través del espejo como Harry se los baja. El olor dulce del alfa ya lo ha inundando por completo y el alcohol lo está haciendo valiente.

Harry juega con el cuello de Louis y comienza a pajearlo suavemente. "Te estaba oliendo desde lejos..." Murmura sobre su cuello, su mano atrapando fielmente todo el pene de Louis, subiendo y bajándolo lento. "Por encima de toda esa gente... Chocolate y... " Harry olisqueó cerca de su cuello. "Menta."

Louis murmura algo que el rizado no entiende, pero intensifica su mano alrededor de la masculinidad del mayor cuando sigue oliéndolo. El omega cierra sus ojos cuando siente los dedos del alfa tantear levemente su ano y luego mete un dedo suavemente, mojándose las manos. Comienza a introducir otro con el fin de llenarlo- porque realmente puede hacerlo.

"Oh." Consigue susurrar el omega, encerrando su labio inferior entre sus dientes, sintiendo las manos de Harry por todo su cuerpo. Es cuando se siente realmente lleno que comienza a ver las estrellas y el orgasmo, que Harry saca sus manos y le sonríe a través del espejo.

"¿Quieres que te folle?" Su voz suena ronca, borracha y candente, enviando sensaciones electrizantes a través de su piel. Louis asiente frenéticamente, como puede ya que la posición no es la más cómoda pero definitivamente sí es la más caliente. "Quiero escucharte decirlo, por favor, omega.:"

Louis relame sus labios, mirando a través del espejo los rizos que caen sobre su rostro. "Quiero que me folles."

"¿Cómo lo quieres?" Harry pregunta con una sonrisa de gato, mientras recoge con su mano su pene y comienza a acariciar con él la entra del omega. Louis cierra sus ojos y deja escapar un gemido. El pene de Harry casi se está resbalando por lo mojado que está el mayor y tiene sus ojos medio cerrados por la sensación. "¿Cómo lo quieres?"

"Duro." Murmura, sus palabras perdiéndose en su garganta cuando Harry juega con él de nuevo, introduciendo solo la punta.

"Dilo más alto, no te escucho." La voz del ojiverde suena burlesca, con una mano aún sobre su pene y la otra paseando por la pelvis de Louis, casi a punto de tocar su pene erecto pero sin llegar a hacerlo- algo que lo está volviendo loco.

"Joder..." Maldice Louis, lo bastante alto como para que alguien lo escuche. Entonces, la puerta intenta ser abierta, pero Harry es más rápido y estira su pie hacia ella, cerrándola antes de que alguien pueda ver al pequeño omega que le está pidiendo a gritos una buena follada. Louis está tan borracho que no puede pensar en condones o personas oliendo el conjunto de feromonas que ambos están dejando ir. "Duro." Consigue decir más seguro y más alto.

"Cómo desees." Dice el alfa, pero el alcohol apenas lo deja vocalizar mientras introduce su pene con una estocada firme y dura a pesar de estar afianzando la puerta. Hace que Louis pegue un pequeño salto en su sitio, pero la mano libre de Harry viajaba hasta su cadera y lo estrella contra él. Su otra mano sigue acariciando su pelvis, mientras da estocadas fuertes y duras y Louis gime y maldice. "Estás tan apretado y mojado... Dios."

Louis está envolviendo totalmente a Harry y se siente tan atrapado que solo está suspirando. Eventualmente, Louis termina uniéndose al vaivén y comienza a estrellarse contra el alfa. El rizado, en recompensa, agarra su el pene del omega con su larga mano y comienza a masajearlo.

"Mierda." Gime el mayor, sus manos aún descansando aún en el frío lavamanos, pero su mirada escondida.

"Mírame." Le pide Harry, aún penetrándolo fuertemente y haciendo que el choque de pieles se escuche por todo el lugar. 

Louis acepta su petición, abriendo sus pequeños ojos y clavando su mirada azul en él. Eso es lo bastante caliente y precioso como para que Harry lo pajee mucho más rápido y el cubículo se llene de gemidos fuertes. Quien sea que esté fuera, probablemente se haya debido de ir por los gritos y el absorbente olor.

Después de unas cuantas estocadas más, Louis se va en la mano de Harry y este dentro del omega. El pene del alfa comienza a hincharse y a anudar a Louis, quien sigue apoyado sobre el lavamanos aun temblando. El rizado consigue agacharse y dejar suaves besos por el cuello de él. Minutos después, Harry consigue salir de Louis.

"Eso ha sido..." Louis consigue pronunciar mientras se viste. Harry hace lo suyo también, cuando le lanza una suave mirada. Ambos están borrachos y extasiados y no pueden pensar en otra cosa, pero aún así el alfa pone un punto ahí.

"No he usado preservativo." Dice, suave, el alcohol aun bombeando en todo su organismo cuando Louis se gira y clava su mirada en él, tranquilo.

"Uso supresores."

Harry quiso cuestionar aquello porque el omega olía realmente bien desde lejos, pero ni siquiera es capaz de hacerlo cuando Louis se abrocha el último botón de su pantalón y tira de la puerta para irse.

"¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas?"

El castaño se gira sobre sí. "Louis."

Harry ríe bajito. "Lo sé. Digo tu apellido."

Pero no lo recibe, Louis simplemente sonríe con arrugas formándose alrededor de sus ojos y su pelo revuelto, para luego marcharse.


	2. 1. Comienzo

Noel está jugando en la pequeña alfombra, herencia de la abuela de Louis, mientras los omegas beben café alrededor de la pequeña mesa de la cocina. El apartamento no es exactamente una mansión, pero tiene dos habitaciones y un baño, suficiente para ambos y para Zayn -cuando va de visita, que es, prácticamente, todos los días-. Es un domingo frío y ambos tienen una resaca que les hace tener los labios resecos.

"Tienen a Lottie explotada, no es normal que la hagan trabajar un domingo." Zayn parece fastidiado pero Louis proyecta una sonrisa. El moreno realmente se preocupa por su hermana, siempre lo ha hecho después de todo.

"No me molestó traerlo, quería estar con Noel. Ayer estuve toda la noche preocupado por él." Su mirada dirige rápida al niño de rizos que está subiendo a una Barbie en un camión rojo.

"Mientras estabas en el cuarto de baño follando con un alfa, ¿no?" El moreno suelta jocoso y Louis casi lo asesina con la mirada- no porque esté hablando de él siendo un mal padre, claramente está bromeando, sino por el hecho de utilizar ese lenguaje frente a su hijo.

"No hables así con Noel delante."

"Perdón, perdón. A veces me olvido que tengo que usar filtros." Zayn parece realmente apenado y Louis lo disculpa mentalmente, porque sabe perfectamente como es. "Ni siquiera me has contado como fue."

"Y no voy a entrar en detalles, estaba demasiado borracho para recordarlo." Louis suspira.

"Bueno, Lu, espero que al menos utilizase preservativo porque el alcohol anula el efecto de los supresores." Murmura Zayn, ahora consciente de que el pequeño alfa que juega al fondo no los escuche. Louis lo mira rápidamente, pero no dice nada. Zayn da un último sorbo al café y lo mira de nuevo, cambiando de tema cuando no recibe ninguna respuesta de su parte. "Liam me dijo que trabajáis este martes. Tráelo a casa."

"Zayn, no-"

"Louis." El moreno lo corta. "Es mi ahijado y tú eres prácticamente mi hermano. Ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces y sé que prefieres que se quede conmigo antes que con cualquier niñera."

Louis suspira agradecido y recoge a Zayn entre sus brazos. "Gracias, eres el mejor."

El moreno revuelve su pelo y le besa la mejilla. 

"Sois mi familia, después de todo."

Y Louis calla, porque tiene razón.

Se quedan en esa posición un buen rato, hablando de cosas banales hasta que Noel corre hacia ellos.

"Papá." Su voz de bebé retumba en los oídos de Louis y este lo recoge para sentarlo en sus piernas. "Tienes los ojos morados."

"Se llaman ojeras, bebé." Le explica en una sonrisa, mientras rodea la cintura de Noel y lo afianza a su pecho. "Papá ayer se pasó con el agua con misterio."

Noel alza una ceja y se retira un pequeño rizo de sus ojitos antes de mirar a su padrino con una mirada confusa, pero el omega se encoge de hombros y ríe, como si no supiese de lo que está hablando Louis.

"No más agua." Murmura el pequeño, acariciando la mejilla de Louis. "Te hace feo."

"Siempre lo es." Bromea jocoso el moreno, sus ojos cerrándose en una risa que Noel sigue totalmente libre. Louis pone su mejor cara de enfado hacia ambos, intentando hacerse el ofendido pero no lo consigue.

En su lugar, Noel levanta levemente su puño hacia Zayn.

"Choca, tito."

Zayn complace a su ahijado y luego le revuelve el pelo.

"Estás aprendiendo rápido, muchacho." Lo halaga, viendo como el niño se lleva el puño a la boca y sonríe.

*:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧

Harry está sentando sobre la silla de cuero de su despacho, el gran escritorio de cristal lleno de papeles. Masajea sus sienes fuertemente y mantiene los ojos cerrados hasta que otro alfa entra en la estancia.

"El alcohol es tan traicionero, Hazza, nunca lo vas a aprender." Niall se burla mientras cierra la puerta. Lleva un traje caro, de color azul, que resalta sus ojos y su pelo rubio. Deja sobre la mesa algunas pastillas y una botella de agua. El rizado agradece en silencio y traga dos pastillas, antes de recostarse de nuevo en la silla.

"Igualmente, ¿quién pensó que estaba bien trabajar un domingo, para comenzar?" Pregunta a través de un murmuro el alfa, con la cabeza bombeando. Niall se sienta frente a él y pone sus manos sobre la mesa de cristal.

"Fuiste tú quien la semana pasa nos ordenó, literalmente, estar aquí hoy por el contrato con esta empresa." Le recuerda en un reproche. "Jódete."

Harry no dice nada, solo contrae sus labios hacia el otro alfa y se dedica a perder su vista en los papeles un par de horas mientras Niall se tira en el sofá de la oficina y comienza a jugar con su teléfono móvil. Se plantea si Niall en realidad es el inversor y socio más importante de su empresa o un jodido grano en el culo- no va a indagar mucho en el tema.

Shawn interrumpe con una agenda y pidiendo permiso. Harry le permite entrar y le sugiere sentarse.

"Ven, por favor, léeme la agenda."

"Está bien." El beta se acomoda y abre la libreta. "Tiene una cita mañana a las dos con el señor Grimshaw para cerrar el negocio de exportaciones y luego ha quedado con Niall para comer."

Harry mira a Niall. "¿Por qué hiciste que apuntara eso?"

El alfa levanta levemente la mirada del dispositivo. "Porque siempre se te olvida."

El rizado niega con la cabeza y devuelve su mirada a Shawn. "Por favor, continúa con pasado-mañana."

"Tiene que ir a Casquers S.A para hablar con un inversor que quiere participar en el proyecto de los coches eléctricos." Informa y luego gira la hoja, para seguir leyendo. "Luego de esa entrevista, tiene una cita con uno de los concesionarios para resolver el problema que está afectando a los motores de los deportivos. Luego tiene la hora de la comida y media tarde libre, hasta las siete y media, hora en la que empieza la recepción del evento que se llevará a cabo en el hotel Garden." El castaño tacha algo y levanta su mirada. "¿Quiere que le pida hora en su modista?"

Harry niega con la cabeza, acariciando sus labios. "Ni siquiera tengo ganas de ir." Se queja ofuscado. "Me pondré cualquier cosa, si es que voy. Gracias Shawn, tómate el día libre."

El beta asiente frenéticamente y agradece en silencio, antes de abandonar la estancia. El rubio se levanta del asiento y alza una ceja hacia él.

"Claro que iremos a ese evento." Le dice. "Van muchos socios."


	3. 2. Segundo encuentro

_"Las acciones de la empresa de automoción Styles han subido hoy como resultado del recién proyecto anunciado, desbancando a empresas como Ford y Fiat. ¿Estamos ante el gran hallazgo de esta primera temp-"_

Louis apaga la televisión corriendo y luego deja el mando sobre la pequeña mesa de café. Se acerca a Noel y afianza su pequeña mochila alrededor de sus hombros. Se agacha a su altura y le sonríe, ajustando su pequeño jersey rojo.

"Papá hoy tiene que trabajar." Le informa y el pequeño asiente, comprendiendo. "Así que tienes que irte a casa del tito Zayn. ¿Te apetece? Le puedo dejar dinero para que compre granizado de menta, siempre que solo tomes un poco y no te excedas."

Noel asiente con sus ojos llenos de brillo y el corazón de Louis se encoge.

"Tito Zay, sí." Divaga con emoción. "Me portaré bien y comeré granizado de menta."

"Exacto, gordito." Louis deja un beso en la nariz de su hijo, que ríe.

"Te quiero, papi."

Louis se levanta y lo peina suavemente, antes de agarrarlo de la mano.

"Yo también, alfita."

Zayn los está esperando en el aparcamiento del bloque de pisos cuando Louis baja con Noel. El pequeño alfa corre hacia el Ford a pesar de las quejas de Louis porque tenga cuidado. Estira sus manitas hacia el picaporte pero termina necesitando la ayuda de su padre. Entra, se tira dentro envolviendo a Zayn en un abrazo y luego le da un beso a Liam mientras toca su barba y ríe. Louis entra segundos después.

"Hola, chicos." Dice mientras agarra de la cintura a Noel, le quita la mochila de los hombros y lo sienta en la silla para niños- Zayn es demasiado precavido y Louis lo agradece. "Tú aquí, bebé."

Noel asiente feliz.

"No tengo ganas de trabajar hoy, me duele todo. Además, estos ricachones son muy extravagantes y exigentes." Liam se queja con un pequeño puchero en la parte de atrás. El beta parece cansado, con sus ojeras oscuras y su rostro adormecido.

Louis saca de la pequeña mochila una Barbie y su hija la garra enseguida. El omega recuerda lo difícil que había sido de encontrar, pero Noel había insistido tanto en la Barbie sirena que Zayn terminó regalandosela en su cumpleaños.

"Bueno, Liam," Comienza Louis, dejando su mano descansar sobre el muslo de su hijo, quien la agarra y sigue jugando con la otra. "Piensa que son los que dejan mejor propina."

"Ni siquiera pagan los platos." Se burla Zayn.

"Pero algunos son comprensivos y se apiadan de nuestra pobreza." Bromea el mayor y terminan los tres riendo suavemente.

Zayn los lleva hasta el gran hotel, soltándolos en la parte de empleados. Louis le deja muchos besos a ambos y dice muchos "gracias" y "luego os veo."

Entrar por el lugar tan conocidos para ellos y se cambian de ropa, dejando las suyas en las taquillas. El traje consiste en una camisa y pantalón de traje negros, con una pequeña corbata roja. Una servilleta en su brazo del mismo color y unos mocasines que a Louis generalmente le crean ampollas. Pero tiene que mantener a su hijo, después de todo.

La plantilla se reúne alrededor del área de empleados y todos fijan sus ojos en Matt.

"Está bien," Comienza el alfa, con una pequeña libreta en sus manos. "Hoy es una cena bastante importante, porque tienen pensado cerrar varios negocios y afianzar otros. La recepción ya ha comenzado, así que en menos de diez minutos estaremos sirviendo la comida y tomando nota de las bebidas. Os necesito al cien por cien, ¿bien?"

Todos los presentes asienten. Liam termina recibiendo tres mesas y Louis cuatro -simplemente porque al estúpido de Matt le gusta su habilidad para corretear y esquivar gente, siendo más rápido que los demás.

"Suerte, Li."

"Suerte."

Ambos salen por la puerta de la cocina, perdiendo su vista en el gran salón. Louis atiende todas las mesas y treinta minutos después le dice a Matt que va a preguntar si necesitan más bebidas. Matt asiente desde su lugar en la cocina, así que Louis emprende camino.

Abre la gran puerta del salón y cambia mirada con Calum, que le susurra un "estúpido ricos" cuando pasa por su lado. Ríe por lo bajo mientras anda hacia la mesa quince y se acerca en un suspiro, sin fijarse pero sí sacando el bolígrafo y afianzando la pequeña libreta en sus manos.

"Buenas noches de nuevo, señores. Espero que todo esté siendo de su agrado." Dice automáticamente mientras garabatea  _MESA 15_  al principio de papel. "¿Me pregunto si desean algo más de beber?" Louis mira al hombre bajo él, que está medio calvo y pensando su bebida.

Una voz suena al otro lado de la mesa. "Yo quiero un whisky con agua."

"¿Qué marca dese-" La pregunta muere en sus labios cuando sube su mirada y se encuentra con un verde fuerte. Tiene el pelo más corto, ahora cae en un corte príncipe hasta sus orejas y lleva un traje gris que hace resaltar sus hoyuelos. Louis se recompone en el lugar, sus feromonas comenzando a volar pero siempre dando gracias a los supresores. "¿Qué marca quiere?"

"Grant's, por favor." Harry sonríe desde su lugar. 

El mayor traga duro, consciente de que Harry no estaba ahí las otras doces veces que había ido a servir.

En realidad, ni siquiera se esperaba que el tipo al que se había follado en un baño asqueroso de una penosa discoteca esté en el evento empresarial más importante de Londres.

Él solo retira su mirada del rizado, tan pronto anota la marca y luego toma las peticiones de los demás. Corre hacia la cocina de nuevo, dándole la orden a los cocteleros y luego arrastra a Liam hacia una parte más vacía de la cocina. Le ruega, literalmente, que le cambie una mesa. El omega suspira cuando el beta lo calma y le dice que la cambiará pero que intenten que Matt no lo note.

Eventualmente, termina mirando hacia la mesa quince para ver como Liam los atiende, pero esconde su mirada cuando la suave música clásica invade todo el lugar.

"Bueno," Comienza a través del micrófono el encargado del piano. "Espero que la comida haya sido de su agrado, ahora dejaremos a los camareros tomar un descanso antes de devorar los postres." Bromea el pianista y todos ríen. Louis casi siente que se están burlando de su desgracia. "Voy a tocar una pieza corta y lenta para que puedan bailar con una bonita omega y quizá cortejarla, quién sabe."

Louis arruga su nariz, consciente de que ahí apenas hay omegas. Los olores que invaden la gran sala vienen todos generalmente de alfas. Niega con la cabeza y se adentra al área de empleados, dejando la servilleta en algún lugar y abriendo su taquilla para afianzarse una chaqueta y un cigarro. 

Él no es fumador habitual -ni siquiera lo hace delante de su hijo- pero cuando trabajan en el hotel siempre comparten uno o dos, para poder destresarse.

Louis mira a Liam, que está entretenido en su teléfono. "¿Li? ¿Vienes?"

Liam niega con su cabeza. "Mi madre ha tenido un problema con la luz, voy a llamar a la compañía e intentar arreglarlo. Luego conseguiré mi cigarro."

"Está bien." Louis acepta. "Voy al aparcamiento, quiero llamar a Zayn y el tumulto de camareros no es la mejor opción."

El beta ríe suavemente achinando sus ojos y asiente. "Si me da tiempo iré."

Los no dice nada más. Sale por la puerta y se despide de los camareros con un asentimiento de cabeza. Se aleja y va hacia el aparcamiento que siempre cierran para este tipo de eventos. Matt probablemente lo mataría si lo viese ahí, pero no está, así que no le importa. 

El lugar está lleno de coches caros y la luz del hotel alumbra a medias, cuando se apoya en una farola y enciende el cigarro. Luego, busca a Zayn en su lista de contacto y lo telefonea. 

"Dios, Louis, tienes que dejar de ser tan absorbente. Te veo con 40 años diciéndole todavía a Noel que calzoncillos tiene que llevar."

Louis ríe suave. "En realidad, amor, estoy preocupado por ti. Noel es una torbellino cuando se trata de ti, no sé como no acabas calvo cuando estás con él."

"Digamos que, estoy igual de loco que él." Zayn bromea mientras se escucha ajetreo al fondo.

"¿Ha cenado?"

"Sí, se ha comido toda la verdura y le he dado un poco de granizado de menta. Bueno, en realidad le he dado todo lo que me ha pedido."

"Zayn..."

"Oye, es mi ahijado. No le puedo negar nada." Se defiende.

"Está bien." Media el mayor, sus ojos arrugándose por su sonrisa divertida y dándole una calada al cigarro. "¿Puedo hablar con él?"

"Claro." Zayn resuelve y luego parece haber alejado el teléfono de la boca. "Noe, bebé, ¿quieres hablar con papá?"

"¿Papá?" Su voz pequeña suena al otro lado.

"Hola, bebé." Lo saluda alegre. "¿Está tu tío siendo bueno contigo?"

"Sí y yo me estoy portando bien. Solo comí poquito de granizado."

Louis ríe bajito y ni siquiera se ofende porque su hijo le esté mintiendo para encubrir a Zayn.

"Sí, también me ha dicho que comiste toda la verdura. Eres un campeón."

"Chi." La ch se pierde en sus labios. "Estoy orgulloso de yo."

"De mi." Le corrige cariñoso. "Así me gusta, tú siempre tienes que estar orgulloso de ti mismo, bebé." Le aplaude. "Ahora pasame al tío Zayn."

"Está bien, te quero."

"Yo más, alfita." Louis se despide y luego escucha una risa alejada. "¿Zayn?"

"Dime."

"Parece que esto se va a alargar un poco, los multimillonarios estos no paran de pedir bebidas y solo vamos por el postre. ¿Te importaría dormir a Noel y yo me llego cuando acabe? Pediré un taxi para Liam y para mí."

"Está bien. Podéis dormir en mi cama y yo duermo en el sofá-cama."

"No." Se niega rotundamente. "Cabemos los tres perfectamente en tu cama. Sino, duerme tú con Noel en la cama y yo duermo en el sofá."

"Luego lo vemos. ¿Te preparo algo para cuando vengas?"

Louis suspira, tirando su cigarro al suelo y pisándolo, sus fosas nasales inundándose de olor a rosas y tierra mojada. "Té de yorkshire, por favor."

"Está bien. Que te sea leve."

"Gracias, te quiero."

"Y yo, Lu-lu."

La llamada termina y Louis escucha los pitidos repetidos antes de guardar su teléfono y desapoyarse de la farola. Es cuando se va a dar media vuelta que huele a alfa y rápidamente se topa con unos ojos color menta.

"Dios" Murmura asustado el omega, llevando una mano a su pecho. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?"

Harry tiene las manos tras su espalda y lo mira simple. "Solo unos segundos."

Louis suspira y destensa sus hombros cuando el miedo pasa. Mete las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y murmura un "bien" antes de emprender la marcha. Pero el alfa lo para al segundo que pasa por su lado.

"¿Qué quieres?" Pregunta Louis, con la mano de Harry rodeando su brazo. Traga duro y se atreve a mirar al rizado, quien tiene una expresión de desconcierto en el rostro.

"Estás huyendo de mi." Afirma, en un tono suave apenas imperceptible. Louis frunce su ceño hacia él.

"¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?" Pregunta incrédulo y afianza su postura cuando Harry suelta el agarre.

"No sé, pero definitivamente el huir de mi no está en las opciones." Harry relame sus labios e intensifica su mirada. Louis se gira de lleno y lo enfrenta, viendo como el alfa deja caer las manos a sus costados- sin saber realmente qué esperar.

"¿Cómo se supone que actúe cuando me encuentro al tío que me follé en los baños de una discoteca de mala muerte en una recepción de multimillonarios?" Cuestiona, haciendo una mueca con sus labios. Harry suspira y alza sus ojos al cielo, para luego devolver su vista hacia él.

"No es nada del otro mundo. Es solamente mi trabajo, Louis." Responde sincero y simple. 

Louis alza una ceja hacia él.

"Solo fue sexo, Harry." Termina el mayor, negando con la cabeza. "Ni siquiera pertenecemos al mismo mundo, ¿no lo ves?"

El rizado se acerca a él, tanto que le hace retroceder dos pasos. El olor del alfa está colándose por sus fosas nasales y sus piernas tambalean un poco al reconocerlo. Harry clava su vista verde en él y batea sus pestañas en apenas unos segundos.

"¿No te gusté?" Pregunta- o más bien, demanda. Louis desvía su mirada al suelo y muerde su labio inferior. "¿Acaso no te gusté tanto como tú me gustaste a mí?"

Louis toma distancia entre los dos. "Sí... Sí, pero eso no sign-"

"Entonces, ¿qué tiene de malo si te pido que nos volvamos a ver?"

El omega niega con su cabeza, tomando aún más distancia y dejando a Harry plantado frente a él, con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Sabes? Yo generalmente no hago esto," Comienza Louis, en una voz suave y baja. "Acostarme con extraños. Fue una mezcla de alcohol y libertad por una noche. Dios, si ni siquiera he tenido relaciones con hombres desde que nació m-"

"Excusas." Lo interrumpe Harry. "¿Qué tendrá que ver una cosa con la otra?"

"Harry, tengo dos trabajos y vivo en un piso cuyo baño es, probablemente, más pequeño que tu coche. Claramente tú y yo no tenemos nada en común." Concluye duro Louis. "Fue una cosa eventual que no se volverá a repetir. Ahora, buenas noches."

Louis se despide con un asentimiento de cabeza y Harry no dice nada más, solo se queda allí de pie en el frío de la noche.

*:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧

"¿Sabes?" Murmura Louis hacia Zayn. Están tumbados en la cama con Noel en medio. "Me reencontré con este tipo del bar en el evento de hoy. Resulta que es un jodido empresario."

Zayn muestra una expresión de sorpresa y mira a Noel, para luego hablar. "¿Hablasteis?"

"Me siguió en mi descanso. Cuando terminé de hablar contigo me giré y estaba ahí." Le cuenta en un susurro, intentando que su hijo no se despierte. "Solo habló tonterías sobre que él me gustó y yo le gusté, dándome argumentos de por qué deberíamos volver a vernos."

El omega moreno ríe suavemente. "¿Cuáles son tus argumentos en contra?"

"¿No sé? ¿Quizá que tengo un hijo? ¿Un trabajo malpagado?" Suelta irónico el mayor.

"Louis, desde que nació Noel ni siquiera te has dado el placer de tener una cita. Yo sé que George te dejó marcado, pero ya no está aquí. Se marchó de vuestras vidas y no le debes nada."

"Ni siquiera hago esto por él."

"¿No, amigo? Porque parece un luto amoroso en toda regla." Acusa.

"Zayn, solamente quiero lo mejor para mi bebé y meter un hombre en casa no está en la lista."

Zayn suspira por la terquedad de su amigo y recoloca un rizo travieso de la cabeza de Noel. Luego, busca los ojos de Louis- encontrándolos fácilmente gracias a la pequeña luz que desprende la lámpara para dormir que Zayn tiene para Noel.

"Ni siquiera tienes que meterlo en tu casa." Le asegura. "Puedes encontrarte con él en cualquier lugar y yo cuidaré de Noe."

"No voy a dejar a mi bebé de lado por un hombre." Termina Louis.

"Nadie está diciendo eso, Lou. Parece que te esté pidiendo que dejes a tu hijo por un hombre."

"Lo siento, Z, no quería sonar así."

"Está bien." Suspira el moreno y cierra sus ojos. "Buenas noches, puritano."

"Oh, vete a la mier-"

"Hay niños delante, por favor, Louis." Zayn quiere sonar ofendido pero solo consigue una risita de Louis y un golpe suave en su hombro.

"Buenas noches, Z."


	4. 3. Re-encuentro

Louis lleva una camisa blanca y una pajarita color crema. Están en el mismo hotel grande que la última vez que vio a Harry- la diferencia es que, esta vez, han pasado dos semanas. Están sirviendo en una gran boda y Louis no para quieto, mientras lleva platos con salmón noruego y copas de vino blanco francés. El lugar está abarrotado de gente y él está loco por terminar para poder ir con su bebé y acurrucarse a ver Friends- incluso cuando Noel ni siquiera entiende los diálogos, solo se ríe por verlo a él reír. 

Halo de Beyonce suena cuando los novios invaden la pista y le dan un pequeño descanso. Louis lleva con ganas de orinar más de media hora así que corre literalmente hacia los baños de la recepción. Entra con urgencia y se para en uno de los cubículos, para luego lavarse las manos pulcramente.

Termina sacando su teléfono y dándole click a un audio de Lottie, ignorando el olor a alfa que proviene de uno de los cubículos.

"Lou, dentro de dos semanas y media empieza navidad y tengo que saber si vais a pasarla aquí. Sam quiere hacer pavo y tengo que saber la cantidad. Te quiero. Dale mucho besos a mi sobrino y dile que mañana le voy a llevar un regalo."

Louis ríe bajito y presiona el botón para enviar un audio, mientras una cisterna suena atrás.

"Probablemente seamos Noel, Zayn y yo los que vayamos. Dile a Sam que solo voy a probar su pavo si hace la tartalea de limón que tanto me gusta." Reta divertido. "Y deja de consentir a Noel, vas a terminar por convertirlo en un caprichoso."

"Vaya, hola." La voz se escucha cuando uno de los cubículos es abierto y Louis de nuevo se encuentra con unos ojos verdes.

"Dios, esto ya es acoso, ¿lo sabías?" Comenta duro, su voz perfectamente recta.

"En mi defensa he de decir que ni siquiera sabía que estabas aquí. He venido por negocios, nuevamente." Harry se excusa y hace su propio camino para lavarse las manos. "¿Trabajando?"

"Es lo que los pobres hacemos." Responde simple el mayor, cruzando sus brazos en su pecho. "Y tú, seriamente, tienes que dejar de aparecer en cada descanso que tenga."

"Aunque sea rico, yo también trabajo." El alfa suena serio y recto, pero tiene una sonrisa en la boca.

"Sí, supongo que mantener una fortuna no debe ser fácil."

"En realidad, tú crees que yo soy el típico rico aburrido con mucha libido ¿no? ¿Esa es la imagen que tienes de mi?" Su pregunta suena suave, pero su mirada es intensa. Louis se encoge de hombros, viendo como el hombre se seca las manos con una servilleta de papel.

"La imagen que yo tenga de ti, ni siquiera importa. Solamente soy alguien con el que te acostaste una vez y que iba tan borracho que no recuerda los acontecimientos." Miente.

"No importa." Se defiende del cuchillo. "En realidad eres tú quien, mientras estás asegurando que te acoso, asumes que me importa tu opinión."

"Oh."

"No soy ese tipo de hombre, ¿sabes? Puedo soportar un rechazo." Asegura el alfa. "No voy a ir persiguiéndote por todos lados y pedirte de rodillas una cita. Te pregunté, no quisiste y yo acepté."

Louis junta sus labios en una fina línea, sintiéndose avergonzado ahora por haber juzgado al rizado antes de tiempo.

"Lo siento, Harry, yo-"

"No." Lo corta. "Está bien. Entiendo todo eso de que tienes dos trabajos y un baño en tu casa, y también entiendo que estabas muy borracho y por eso te acostaste conmigo." Remata, guardando sus mano en los bolsillo de su pantalón caoba. Se encoge de hombros con una fina mueca y se aleja de Louis.

"Harry, escucha." Pide el omega, en un hilo de voz. Harry gira sobre sus pies, mirándolo de frente. Louis estrecha sus manos entre sí y muerde su labio. "Lo siento, ¿está bien? No debí juzgarte en primer lugar, ni siquiera te conozco, ni sé como eres." Se disculpa sincero, viajando sus orbes azules a Harry, quien traga duro cuando se da cuenta del océano lleno de olas. "Soné muy duro aquella noche, pero es porque sé que realmente tú y yo no encajaríamos nunca."

Harry vuelve a negar con sus ojos levemente cerrados, rizos que caen sobre su frente moviéndose libremente con él.

"No sabes eso, porque ni siquiera lo has intentando."

"Me dijiste que no ibas a insistir."

Harry lo mira con el ceño fruncido. "No lo estoy haciendo. Tú me estás dando argumentos por qué no podríamos tener una cita y yo te estoy dando argumentos por qué sí."

"Bueno, está bien. Vamos a dejar de discutir, ¿vale?" Louis encoge sus hombros y se levanta del lavamanos. "Estamos discutiendo por una tontería. Simplemente necesito que entiendas que no va a funcionar, incluso si lo intentásemos."

"Nadie te está proponiendo matrimonio, eres demasiado dramático."

"¡Oye!"

Harry ríe suavemente, su animo cambiando por completo y Louis se sorprende cuando se encuentra con los hoyuelos del rizado jugando en su mandíbula. El alfa se acerca a él, tan cerca como la última vez y afianza la barbilla del omega con su mano, haciendo que verde y azul se encuentren de cerca.

"Me da igual que tengas un hijo, dos trabajos o que la puerta de entrada de tu casa se esté cayendo a pedazos. Me gustas," El alfa le dice serio, para luego soltar suavemente su barbilla pero aún manteniendo sus ojos ahí. "me gustaste y eso es lo único que me importa."

"Harry, ¿cómo sab-?"

"Toma." El rizado lo calla, estira su mano hacia la de Louis y la abre. Pone sobre él una tarjeta. "Si te apetece tomar café, llámame. Sin presiones." Harry cierra la mano de Louis con sus largos dedos y le regala una sonrisa antes de abandonar el lugar.


	5. 4. Amistad.

Diciembre ha pasado rápido y Harry se ha visto a sí mismo descansando en su habitación cuando el día de nochebuena ha llegado. Niall ha ido a Irlanda y por más que le ha insistido, no ha aceptado. Su padre está celebrándola con alguna nueva amante y Gemma en Francia y su madre, probablemente, esté en algún lugar perdido de África. Así que Harry no tiene nadie con quien pasarla y tampoco es que eche algo de menos- quizá sí, pero no va a admitirlo. 

"Padre..." Murmura contra el teléfono, la lluvia está resonando de fondo. Robin ha llamado en primer lugar para felicitarle las fiestas y luego se ha ido por las ramas- como siempre. "No voy a quedar con la hija de ningún dueño de viñedos en Francia. Me da igual que sea rubia o morena."

"Hijo, es talentosa y divertida." Le asegura el hombre tras el teléfono, insistente. "Y unir ambos imperios sería una buena oportunidad pa-"

"Robin." Lo corta. "Ni siquiera me gustan las mujeres y lo sabes desde que tengo dieciséis años."

"Harry Styles, yo te críe y te di la empresa que tienes-"

"Ya, ¿y qué?" Lo corta de nuevo, con su ceño fruncido. Está tan cansado de los reproches de su padre. "Cuando yo heredé tu empresa apenas y vendíais motores de coches. Fui yo quien la puso en el mercado de nuevo e innovó." Le recuerda. "Y de ninguna manera voy a perderla porque tú quieras casarme con una francesa."

Su padre bufa a través del audio. Casi puede ver al viejo alfa dando golpes en el suelo con el ceño fruncido.

"Piénsalo, Harry." Le ofrece, en tono amigable. "O tener que hacer algo con mis acciones."

Harry suspira, sus ojos en alto. "Te tengo que dejar, tengo una llamada por la otra línea."

Corta tan rápido como sus dedos lo dejan y luego mira al teléfono. Un número privado se muestra en pantalla y descuelga mientras se acomoda en la almohada.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Harry?" 

El rizado frunce su ceño. "¿Louis?"

"Oh, Harry, por Dios. Menos mal que lo has cogido." Louis suena urgente y casi al borde de las lágrimas. "Fui a pagar la luz con Noel, pero nos quedamos dormidos en el autobús. Estaba tan cansado porque ayer me enfermé. Y nos hemos tenido que bajar en la última parada, el puto conductor no ha tenido ni un ápice de compasión. Ha empezado a llover y Noe está empapado, se va a enfermar. Ni siquiera llevo mi teléfono y nadie me contesta, Liam no está en la ciudad y... Luego comenzó a llover..." Divagó de nuevo.

"Louis."

"Y de aquí a casa de mi hermana hay como media hora andando y tengo a Noel dormido encima con este frío, no puedo cambiarlo. Es noche buena y no hay nada abierto aquí. Dios, que nochebuena de mier-"

"Louis, tranquilo." Harry utiliza su voz de alfa. La voz al otro lado se calla y Harry puede escuchar un suspiro fuerte. "Dime dónde estáis y voy por vosotros."

"¿Harías eso? Oh, ¿de verdad?" Louis está más calmado mientras respira. "Eres un sol y yo soy un impertinente, anda que llamarte para esto cuando seguro estás disfrutando con tu familia. Dios, soy un horror."

"Louis, por favor, escúchame." Pide. "No te preocupes por mí, ni siquiera estoy celebrando." Le confiesa. "Debes estar aterrorizado. Preocúpate por ti y Noel ahora mismo. Dime dónde estáis."

"Estoy en la novena con Lower. Junto a la cabina telefónica."

"Dame cinco minutos."

"Está bien." Louis suspiró al otro lado de la línea, murmuró algo bajito y luego se dirigió a él de nuevo. "Gracias, te invitaré a cenar en compensación."

"No tienes por qué darlas."

Y con eso, Harry tira sobre sus hombros una chaqueta que lo cubra del frío y coge dos paraguas y algo de abrigo. Se sube a su coche negro y le desea al guardia del recinto una feliz navidad. El hombre solo estira sus labios en una leve mueca.

Conduce por las calles mojadas con el GPS encendido y la calefacción en todo el lugar, para que esté lo suficientemente caliente para cuando ambos suban. Divisa la cabina a lo lejos. El olor del omega asustado lo envuelve cuando sale y ve a Louis debajo de un techado meciendo a Noel.

Harry se apresura a llegar a ellos con un paragüas abierto y el olor de Louis se vuelve asfixiante.

"Dios, Louis, tienes que relajarte." Harry dice, mientras reemplaza la chaqueta mojada de Louis que Noel tiene encima de sus hombros. Los envuelve a ambos con su olor y pronto el omega está serenándose. "Vamos, hace frío y os vais a enfermar." Alienta mientras Louis no para de asentir. 

Harry los escolta hasta el coche, abriéndoles la puerta de atrás y ayudando al mayor a acomodarse con su hijo en brazos.

"¿Está bien la temperatura? He traído algo de ropa por si querías cambiarlo o cambiarte tú." Harry se gira hacia atrás una vez entra, sin meter todavía ninguna marcha en el coche. Louis tiene el pelo mojado sobre la frente y parece tiritar de frío.

Louis suspira y abraza al niño contra él. "Mientras él esté bien, todo está correcto. Tengo ropa en el bolso, pero ni siquiera lo he podido cambiar con el agua cayendo. Lo he pasa tan mal..." Le confiesa con sus ojos azules perdidos, el olor del omega envolviendo el coche. Pero Harry rápidamente lo corta.

"Tranquilo, dame la dirección."

Louis le susurra la dirección de memoria y llegan en menos de media hora. Mientras, ninguno habla. Solamente Louis susurra palabras suaves cuando Noel parece dormitar.

Para cuando llegan al bloque de pisos de Lottie, la lluvia ha mengua pero aún así Harry los acompaña al ascensor.

"Bueno, Louis..."

"¿Qué?" Louis pregunta incrédulo, con Noel en sus brazos. "Te dije que te iba a invitar a cenar, así que por favor, ven hasta aquí y marca el cuarto."

"No tienes que molest-"

"No es una molestia, entra." Le ordena el mayor. Harry asiente y acepta, para luego entrar y marcar el piso. "Harry, muchas gracias."

Pero el rizado niega con su cabeza. "No es nada. Es un bebé y estabais pasando frío bajo la lluvia."

"No, muchas gracias. Ni siquiera te llamé para desearte feliz navidad, simplemente fuiste el único disponible." Se sincera el omega cuando las puertas se cierran, pero Harry está tan perdido en el azul que ni siquiera se siente ofendido. "Harry, has hecho algo por mi hijo al que ni siquiera conocías y yo no lo voy a olvidar, ¿está bien?" El alfa asiente. "Así que una buena cena es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti esta noche."

"Louis, es un niño. Un bebé. ¿Qué tipo de hombre sería si dejara que os mojaseis bajo la lluvia cuando puedo impedirlo?"

"No lo sé," Murmura Louis cuando las puertas se abren y ambos bajan. "pero no eres ese tipo de hombre, así que está bien para mí."

El alfa asiente con sus hoyuelos alzados y lo sigue hacia una puerta color caoba en la que descansa un número 2. Tiene una pequeña corona de hojas adornando. Louis le da al suave timbre y una omega rubia aparece tras ella. Tiene sus mismos ojos y la misma facción de sorpresa que Louis.

"¿Lou? ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué ha pasado?" La chica parece aterrorizada, mientras viaja su mirada de Louis a Noel y, finalmente, al alfa tras ellos. "Oh, ¿y este alfa tan apuesto quién es?"

"Cállate." Louis sonríe divertido. "Este alfa tan apuesto es quien ha salvado a tu sobrino de sufrir una hipotermia y se llama Harry."

"En ese caso, Harry," La rubia pega sus ojos en él, mientras abre la puerta. "pasa a mi casa y te serviré un plato de comida."

Louis ríe suavemente y se adentra, para girarse hacia atrás. "Voy a cambiarnos y vuelvo contigo, pasa, por favor."

El omega desaparece y Harry se ve enfrente de la mujer, así que estira su mano. 

"Soy Harry Styles." Se presenta con una sonrisa amable, viendo como la chica estrecha sus cejas.

"No me importa como te apellides, salvaste a mi hermano y mi sobrino y eso es todo lo que me importa esta noche. Así que, por favor, pasa antes de que Sam me rete por no colocar las servilletas como a él le gustan." La rubia abre más la puerta y Harry se cuestiona si toda la familia de Louis son tan agradecidos. "Yo soy Lottie Tomlinson, por si te lo preguntas, alfa."

Harry consigue emitir una risa mientras la rubia cierra la puerta de la casa y lo empuja literalmente hacia el salón. Es un piso mediano y acogedor, con suaves paredes pintadas de marrón que compaginan perfectamente con las luces, adornos y el árbol de navidad que reposa en una esquina. La mesa está puesta para cuatro y Lottie lo empuja hacia el único sitio que no tiene platos. 

"No es necesario, Lottie. Estoy bien, no fue un problema para mí ir a por ellos." Harry murmura avergonzado. Pero parece que, aparte de agradecidos, los Tomlinson son muy tercos.

"No, nada de eso. En esta casa donde comen cuatro pueden perfectamente comer cinco. Y Sam siempre está encantado de poder cocinar para más. Solo seremos Louis, Zayn, tú y nosotros, porque Noel solo mastica dos trozos de papa y ya no puede más." Le explica riendo, mientras coloca un plato frente a él. "Harry, en esta familia somos muy agradecidos y-"

"¿Sí? No me había dado cuenta." Bromea el alfa cortándola pero Lottie no parece ofendida y ríe con él, colocando por último un tenedor a su derecha.

"Lo somos." Dice orgullosa con una sonrisa. "Y has hecho algo bueno por alguien de ella, así que hoy eres invitado de pleno derecho. No va a ser gran cosa, pero te vas a sentir como en casa. Simplemente, pide lo que necesites, ¿bien?" Lottie lo inspecciona con sus ojos azules clavados en él y Harry no puede hacer nada más que asentir.

Se marcha hacia lo que Harry supone es la cocina y se ve sentado en la mesa de una casa desconocida- con Mariah Carey sonando de fondo. Juguetea con el mantel unos minutos hasta que escucha unos pasos suaves viniendo del pasillo tras su espalda y Louis aparece corriendo mientras perseguía a Noel.

El pequeño lo mira desde abajo con su puño en la boca.

"Papá dice que tú me has puesto calentito." Su voz es suave y angelical y Harry no puedo evitar sonreir tiernamente ante sus ojos azules y rizos caoba.

"Tu padre es un poco dramático, pequeño." Le contesta, girando sobre su silla para ponerse frente a él.

"Harry, lo siento, es que ha despertado y está un poco activo después del secado." Le murmura frente a la escena. Luego, le da un suave cachete a Noel, que lleva un pijama de una sola pieza, bordado con la insignia de barbie. "¿A qué sí bebé?"

"Sí, papá." Murmura divertido el niño, pero pierde el interés y se gira hacia Harry de nuevo y alza sus brazos hacia él.

Harry mira al omega de soslayo, pidiendo permiso. Después de todo, es su hijo y el alfa no quiere incomodarlo. Louis se apoya en el marco de la puerta del pasillo y luego asiente con la cabeza hacia él. Entonces, el alfa se gira de nuevo hacia Noel y estira sus brazos para sentarlo en su regazo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Susurra Harry divertido, viendo como el niño recoge con las pequeñas manos uno de sus rizos.

"Eres alfa, como yo." Murmura. Harry asiente hacia él. "Tenemos rizos, los dos." Dice,  mientras tira de un bucle pequeño de Harry, viendo como vuelve a su posición.

"¿Qué pasa?" Susurró Harry divertido, viendo como el niño recogió con sus pequeñas manos unos de sus rizos.

"Sí, pero los tuyos son más bonitos."

Eventualmente, un omega de nombre Zayn termina uniéndose a la cena, suelta un "¿este es el famoso Harry Styles?" cuando Louis los presenta y el alfa lo mira interrogante, pero el omega solo se sonroja. Sam también sale finalmente de la cocina, dando comida y deseando que todo esté bueno. 

Noel no se quiere separar de él en toda la noche y Louis acepta pero siempre con disculpas que Harry susurra desestima con la cabeza. Termina compartiendo papas francesas con el pequeño mientras susurra constantemente que Harry era "su salvador", realmente deslumbrado por la presencia del alfa. 

Cuando el reloj marca las doce, Lottie saca una tarta y le cantan el cumpleaños feliz a Louis. Harry se sorprende, pero luego canta con todos y se ríe cuando la rubia cuenta historias vergonzosas sobre su hermano- el alfa ni siquiera pregunta por los padres de ambos.

Al finalizar la cena, Harry se ofrece para llevar tanto a Louis como a Noel a casa, pero el ojiazul le asegura que ya ha hecho suficiente por ellos. Harry se defiende diciendo que ha sido su mejor nochebuena en años, pero Louis muerde su labio y lo llama tonto. Así que, al final, Louis deja a Noel con Zayn y lo acompaña hasta el coche.

La noche está fría y Louis porta las dos sudaderas que Harry les dio.

"Podrías haberme dicho que era tu cumpleaños y hubiese improvisado un regalo." El rizado dice cuando llegaron al coche, con las llaves en sus manos y sin realmente ganas de irse del lugar. Louis sonríe.

"Te preocupaste por mi hijo, ese es el mejor regalo."

"¿Es que acaso no vais a dejar de recordarmelo?" Murmura gracioso. "Es algo que cualquier habría hecho, Louis."

Louis afianza las sudaderas a su pecho y su mirada azul se intensifica contra él. "Pero lo has hecho tú y por lo tanto, te debo agradecer a ti."

"En ese caso, gracias por la cena. Me lo he pasado genial." Harry sigue de pie. "Tanto tu hermana, como tu cuñado y Zayn, son geniales. Y Noel es tan bonito, se parece a ti."

"Realmente te gustan los niños, ¿uh?" Cuestiona Louis.

"Me encantan." Los ojos del alfa brillan. Ambos se quedan en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Harry siente que es momento de hablar de nuevo. "¿Esta es tu vida que nos hace tan diferentes?

Louis exhala aire. "No es eso, Harry."

"¿Entonces?" Demanda el rizado, sus manos en sus bolsillos. Louis se retuerce nervioso.

"Tengo un hijo, Harry... Eres alguien de éxito. Podrías estar con quien quisieras. Alguien que esté en tu posición social y económica..." Louis murmura bajo, avergonzado por la situación. Sus pies están juntándose en una postura clara de desasosiego.

El alfa chasquea su lengua y se acerca a Louis, el chocolate y la menta llegando a sus sentidos. Louis levanta la mirada del suelo e inspecciona su rostro.

"Te dije que no me importa que tengas un hijo, ni el dinero que poseas. Me gustas tú."

"Solo nos acostamos una vez y estábamos tan borrachos. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de esto?"

Harry quita un mechón de Louis de su rostro y luego recoge su barbilla- casi como la última vz. "Me gustas, omega. Y no necesito ningún motivo para eso." 

El alfa se estira hacia los labios del omega suavemente y los sella con un casto beso. Luego, se retira. 

"Harry, yo tengo que contarte algo..."

"Tienes mi número. Llámame, me invitas a un café y me lo cuentas." Le asegura y acaricia su mejilla. Luego, deja un suave frente en la frente del omega y se retira, rodeando su coche. El auto pita cuando lo abre y adentra medio cuerpo. "Quédate con las sudaderas." Harry sonríe. "Y descansad, ambos."

Luego se marcha y Louis se queda allí de pie un largo rato.

No le ha dicho que, probablemente, esté embarazado. De él.


	6. 5. Verdad.

"Estoy embarazado." Murmura Louis. "Y es tuyo."

La cafetería parece perder color, el sonido de los platos y vasos chocando se pierden lejanos para el alfa, que tiene un té entre sus manos. Sus ojos parecen brillar, pero su expresión se mantiene recta y seria. El día anterior, en nochebuena, quiso habérselo dicho, pero Harry insistió en que lo llamase. Así que lo había hecho, con sugerencias de Zayn y Lottie porque le contase la verdad cuanto antes. 

"¿Y qué quieres hacer?" Pregunta, simple. Louis frunce su ceño hacia él, realmente dolido con la reacción. No es como si el alfa tuviese que ponerse a dar saltos, pero definitivamente esperaba otra cosa.

"Viendo tu expresión..."

"No me malentiendas." Lo corta Harry, sus manos aun descansando tranquilamente. "Es tu cuerpo. Tú decides qué hacer."

"Tú eres el padre, Harry." Resume Louis, sus ojos verdes clavados en el alfa. "Creí que también tenías derecho a decidir, a llegar a algún acuerdo, ambos. Pero viendo la poca gracia que te hace, es mejor que no lo tenga y ya está."

"Louis..." Comienza el alfa, su voz ahora más llena de color, cambiando su postura por una más tranquila. "Me encantan los niños, los adoro. Claro que me encantaría tener un hijo y si decides tenerlo, entonces no te va a faltar nada. Tanto al bebé, como a Noel y a ti. Os voy a dar todo y me voy a hacer cargo, voy a criarlo." Le explica más tranquilo, haciendo que el omega suspire. "Pero si decides no tenerlo, no te voy a obligar a que lo hagas. Es tu cuerpo, tu vida, tu decisión. Eres tú quién tiene que elegir."

"Yo... realmente quiero tenerlo ¿sabes?" El omega susurra avergonzado. "No me importaría tener otro bebé al que cuidar y que Noel tuviese un hermano. Pero es tan difícil de mantener y..."

"Ya te he dicho que no os va a faltar nada." El alfa rezuma orgullo, mientras sus fosas nasales se embriagan del chocolate y la menta. "Si quieres tenerlo, entonces yo también."

"No quiero que pienses que busqué embarazarme de ti..." Confiesa Louis, sus ojos perdiéndose en algún otro punto de la mesa, con bastante vergüenza como para no ser capaz de decírselo mirándolo de frente. "Yo realmente tomo supresores, bueno, ya no. Los tomaba pero no era consciente de que el alcohol anulaba los efectos hasta que me encontré mal y el médico me dijo que estaba en estado."

Harry chasquea su lengua.

"Ni siquiera he dicho eso, Louis." Parece ofendido. "No sabías a lo que me dedicaba cuando nos acostamos. Ni siquiera querías saber de mí después de saberlo. Yo no pienso que lo buscaste, ni lo voy a pensar." Le asegura el alfa. "Hay muchos obstáculos por delante, pero ya te he dicho que te voy a apoyar en todo."

"¿Estás seguro?" Louis levanta su mirada, interrogante. "¿Qué van a pensar cuando tengas un hijo con un omega sin lazo, que ya tiene otro de otro hombre, con el que nunca se enlazó?"

"Me da igual lo que piensen. Es mi hijo o hija, y eso solo me importa a mí." Harry parece decidido, sus manos viajando por encima de la mesa para agarrar las de Louis, que están calientes y suaves. "Mira, Louis, tú realmente quieres tenerlo. A mi no me importa hacerlo, si nace va a ser el bebé más lleno de amor del mundo. Está bien."

Louis suspira de alivio, su mirada llenándose de admiración y cariño cuando ve de nuevo al alfa tan decidido y aceptado. 

"Ni siquiera te lo iba a contar..." Se confiesa. "Creía que no ibas a aceptarlo, ya sabes, que me ibas a obligar a abortarlo... Te juzgué antes de tiempo, como siempre hago con todo el mundo." Una risa triste se escapa de los labios del omega. "Pero cuando vi como trataste a Noel, pensé que merecías y querrías saberlo." 

"Y has hecho bien," le halaga el alfa. "Ahora lo único que tenemos que ver es cómo quieres llevar las cosas."

"Yo no quiero dejar mi trabajo."

"Y yo no te voy a pedir que lo dejes, es tu vida." Le promete Harry, acariciando con su dedo la palma de la mano de Louis. "Pero sí creo que es conveniente que rebajes las horas o dejes uno, si te viene bien. Yo tengo dinero suficiente como para que podáis manteneros. Sino, siempre podéis venir a vivir a casa."

Louis muerde su labio. "Me gusta estar en mi casa, tener mi independencia..."

"Entonces, tendrás que tenerme allí casi todos los días porque no pienso alejarme." Bromea el alfa, consiguiendo una suave risa del omega.

"Nunca te pediría que lo hicieses." Su mirada es segura. "En realidad, agradezco que lo hayas tomado tan bien. El padre de Noel se volvió loco, salió por la puerta y nunca más lo volví a ver..." 

"Pero hoy es un niño inteligente y fuerte, que ha aprendido todo lo que sabe gracias a ti." Lo reconforta el rizado. "Así que ese hombre ni siquiera merece ser mencionado." Harry parece enfadado, pero no con Louis, sino con la situación. Y eso hace que el corazón de Louis se encoja un poquito. "Sí que me gustaría que pasaras una temporada en casa... No tienes que dejar tu piso, pero sí que querría tenerte cerca un tiempo. Así puedes ver mi mundo, mi vida... Donde crecerá nuestro hijo o hija."

Louis asiente, comprensivo. "Entonces, ¿estamos en esto juntos?"

El alfa extiende sus hoyuelos hacia arriba, mientras aprieta suavemente la mano de Louis. "Estamos juntos en esto."

La conversación luego de eso, fluye estupendamente. Harry pregunta por el lazo, pero Louis le dice que nunca ha creído en ellos. El alfa no se molesta en preguntar sobre Noel o el padre, simplemente cree que Louis se lo contará cuando sea necesario. Harry sí que le cuenta un poco de su vida, de su familia y de Niall y el omega hace lo propio también. Terminan despidiéndose en la puerta de la cafetería cuando Louis le insiste en que no lo lleve a casa, pero le informa de la visita que tiene con el médico al día siguiente. Harry asegura que lo recogerá en su casa.

Lo último que ve de Louis, es un alzamiento de mano en forma de despedida y una sonrisa agradable en sus ojos.

**Author's Note:**

> Posiblemente, si has llegado hasta aquí, conoces el mundo omegaverse. Quiero que tengas en cuenta que esta es mi primera vez escribiendo algo realmente largo sobre ello, por lo que espero que tengas consideración si te encuentras con algún aspecto que normalmente no encontrarías en las demás fics. Sí que van a cambiar cosas, simplemente para beneficiar el curso de la fic. Espero que la disfrutes. Besos de corazón ♥


End file.
